venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
Warriana
Warriana is a member of the Crusaders Action League. She is apparently an Amazon. She has black hair, and is uncommonly tall and strong. Warriana is based on the DC Comics character Wonder Woman. Like Wonder Woman, Warriana exhibits strong ties to elements of Greek Mythology. History Warriana first encountered the Venture family after Dr. Venture and his sons moved into VenTech Tower. Warriana, along with other members of the Crusaders Action League, approached Dr. Venture and attempted to get to him to enroll in their protection plan. Warriana pointed out the dangers posed to Venture by the close proximity of Tophet Tower. The next night, when shots were heard coming from VenTech Tower, Warriana (who was conducting a patrol on her invisible flying chariot) was quick to respond. She was accidentally clothes-lined by the zip-line that Hank Venture had fired from VenTech Tower to Tophet Tower, and she landed on Manolo's van, crushing the roof in. While she was not injured, this delayed her involvement in the fight between the CAL and Brock Samson. She eventually arrived and subdued Brock with her Truth Lasso. In Rapacity in Blue, she is shown flying around the city in her chariot where she spots Brock Samson arguing with the villain Harranguetan. She intervened and subdued Harranguetan, which annoyed Brock. They then engaged in some verbal sparring. Later than night, Brock (under the influence of God Gas) sought out Warriana at her home. he declared his devotion and willingness to submit to her, and she took him into her apartment. Personality Warriana is a proud warrior. She seems egotistical, but not vain. She is confident in her skills as a fighter, and seems disdainful of men in general. Powers and Abilities Warriana is super-humanly strong, as she is able to lift Brock Samson off the ground with apparent ease. She also has a degree of invulnerability, as she survives a fall from a great height onto a parked van with little-to-no ill effects. It has not been established if she is immortal, or extremely long-lived. At some point in the past, Warriana apparently had her right breast removed. This is part of the mythological tradition of the Amazon warriors, as the right breast was thought to interfere with the use of a spear or bow and arrow. Equipment and Paraphernalia * Warriana wears a cape, helmet, skirt, and armor. * Warriana has a Truth Lasso, which can force any person that she binds with it to tell the truth. She does not seem to carry any other weapons. * Warriana travels with the aid of an invisible flying chariot, drawn by two large invisible birds. The birds are most likely geese, as geese were sacred to Greek goddess Artemis (goddess of hunting, animals, and protector of young girls). In flight, this gives her the appearance of standing upright in mid-air. Relationships to Other Characters The Crusaders Action League Warriana appears to be the only female member of the Crusaders Action League. She was disdainful of the group's leader Stars and Garters when it became clear that he had not done his research about the Ventures' protection needs. Warriana seems to be more altruistic than the other members of the CAL, as she was quick to respond to the commotion at VenTech Tower despite Dr. venture refusing to purchase the CAL's protection. However, it was later revealed that she resides in Tophet Tower, which raises the question of how closely she is tied to Wide Wale and his criminal activities. Warriana has some degree of familiarity with her teammates, as she allows Star and Garters to address her as "Ana". Brock Samson Warriana was initially dismissive of Brock upon their first encounter. She subdued him with her Truth Lasso, and seemed to be uncomfortable with his declaration of desire for her. Upon releasing him, she addressed Brock as "Gargarean", which was an all-male tribe in Greek Mythology who were used by the Amazons to propagate their race. Some time later, Warriana responded to Brock's street confrontation with Haranguetan by nonchalantly assaulting the villain from behind, then engaging is the same show of challenging bravado that Brock and Haranguetan had done. She now mockingly addressed Brock as "Heracles", the legendary hero of Greek mythology. That night, when Brock fell under the influence of God Gas, he sought out Warriana at her apartment home in Tophet Tower. He declared his devotion to her, and she (after a brief hesitation) brought him into her apartment (presumably for intercourse). Appearances * Hostile Makeover * Rapacity in Blue Trivia *She apparently lives in the same building as Wide Wale but it is not clear to what extent she is affiliated with the villain. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fictional characters who use magic Category:Characters who use magic Category:Fictional mercenaries Category:The Venture Bros. characters Category:Voiced by Kate McKinnon Category:Crusaders Action League members Category:Super hero